Private Honeymoon?
by TheAlly014
Summary: KeithXOC Skylar and her husband, Prince Keith Alford, have yet to go on a honeymoon. Excuses of royal duties and busy planning have all but put their young marriage into a cold peril. Weeks pass without so much as a kiss or late night cuddle. At last, the opportunity finally arises, but will it be all for nothing? -Will be revised/added to later-


_**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded. Too much real life drama and university prep for the fall. I'm glad to take a break from that and write. It's been too long. I feel rusty from not writing in so long. Forgive me if it's not well-written. Anyway, enjoy a brief drabble for the ever lovable Prince Keith.**_

* * *

**Private Honeymoon?**

Blurred images ran together and danced beyond the window in hazy strips of green. Skylar inconspicuously scratched at her side and attempted to readjust herself behind the constricting seatbelt. _This car ride is too long. Where does he think he's taking me? _Finally comfortable in her seat, Skylar stared over at Prince Keith with a huff. The car ride was lasting longer than she wanted, and the tight spaces made her nervous. Familiarity had washed away from all around the vehicle the further they travelled. Of course, her ever-teasing and tight-lipped husband refused to reveal their destination. In fact, Keith carried himself a little more arrogantly the morning he announced it to her. He had held her hand and kissed it as he spoke of the trip cryptically.

Well, he did tell Skylar that the honeymoon was a simple car drive away. Shaking her head, she sighed and looked out the window with a small smile on her lips. He knew that she didn't do well with lengthy periods sitting still. After an hour of driving, she figured that he lied. Skylar could at least be comforted with the fact that they were still in Liberty.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Skylar felt strange. It was so soon after their wedding, and they had yet to have their honeymoon because of his duties always getting in the way. Necessary things, yet she found herself sighing more of late. Not to mention her lonesome, chilly wedding bed. Keith had been Prince Keith strictly. All she would receive is a simple damn note on her pillow and then hear him trudge into the covers at three in the morning. Before she could even attempt to kiss him goodnight or speak, he would pass out before his head hit the pillow. Her usually passionate husband and lover was not so much lately. Perhaps her mother was right in warning her about the 'dry days' and to try to prevent them from turning into 'dry months' or 'dry years'.

Huffing loudly into the tense, quiet air, she jerked her head back to her princely husband. He was dressed in his pressed and dashing black suit with his red tie. A lock of his hair hung above his brow and Skylar watched in anticipation to see how long it would take. Keith hated having loose bangs that drooped into his vision and she awaited the sound of his complaint. It would have been refreshing compared papers rustling and the car. To her dismay, the prince simply blew it with a purse of his lip and exchanged papers with Luke. Shockingly, Keith had not thrown a fit over his wild hair, and Skylar found her mouth gaping. Since when was he so calm?

More than that, she was surprised that Keith was content reading through his documents Luke handed him. She could remember their first outings and how Luke would attempt to talk work and Keith would brush it off completely. The butler sat stoically as Keith scanned the pages quickly with his eyes and softly muttered to him. This was her honeymoon and Skylar felt her fragile normality slipping with each word they exchanged. She couldn't tell if her heart was surging with disappointment or jealousy. Why Luke was attending to them on their honeymoon was still a wonder to her. Skylar didn't hate Luke, but she really wished he weren't in the car.

"What are you staring at?" Keith looked up and furrowed his brow.

Skylar chewed furiously at her lip as she blushed red from being caught, "N-nothing. I wasn't staring." She mumbled a curse under her breath and crossed her arms against her chest as she tore her eyes away, "I'm just tired of drivin' around."

Keith dismissed it with a shrug, "We'll be there soon. Trust me when I say that you'll enjoy yourself." She felt her brows knit together sadly as he kept his gaze down on the papers.

Weakly, Skylar smirked and focused her eyes outside the window, "Yeah. Can't wait."

Time passed slowly in the car and she found herself dozing off. Luckily, the car jolted her awake as it pulled onto a gravel road. Sitting up, Skylar scanned the landscape and realized they had entered a cozy small town. The ride smoothed as they pulled onto old asphalt road that ran through the center of town. Buildings were no taller than three floors and each with their own charming look. It reminded Skylar of her old home in Charles, yet it possessed everything that was Liberty. Strong and built to endure. It was a beautiful view and silently she hoped this would be their stop. All she'd known of Liberty in all her months spent there were the cities and the Liberty Manse grounds, and her mind wondered what was truly in the center of Liberty. Did the influence of the Alford family and royalty spread into the rural areas more than that of the dense cities?

Keith handed Luke all the papers as the car stopped. The young butler nodded and awkwardly crawled out of the vehicle. He raced toward what looked to be a royal customs/immigration office as the car sped away. Skylar arched a brow and immediately spoke out.

"Why are we leaving Luke?" She questioned as the car pulled into a small cottage inn.

Prince Keith shook his head and stepped out of the car, "He's filing all the necessary paperwork, so we can enjoy ourselves." He stretched out his hand to help her step out.

Skylar crossed her arms at his careless words and got out without accepting his gesture. Desperately, she chewed on the inside of her cheek to keep her mouth shut. Shortly after their arrival, they both were led in by a friendly, trustworthy host. She knew of their identity and swore to honor their privacy in respect. Skylar shrugged as the prince thanked her. Once they were led into their quaint room, she sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her ankles. Her long champagne maxi dress drooped down one side and revealed her calves. Removing her thin brown shrug, Skylar stretched out her arms and fell back into the covers. The drive had left her stiff and the tense atmosphere left her burning up. At least in these small moments, she could sigh as loudly as she wanted without an audience.

Keith exited the bathroom and stared down at his wife, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to relax." Skylar shut her eyes and grumbled.

His cheeks burned in confusion at her gloomy tone, "Aren't you happy?"

She opened her eyes and sat up. _Not right now, no. _"I guess."

"You guess?" Keith frowned and folded his arms against his chest, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Skylar shook her head, "It's nothing." She turned on her side to face away from him.

"We came here to enjoy ourselves on our honeymoon, Skylar. Your childish pouting and martyr attitude isn't helping." The forest green-eyed prince speedily stood in front of her and glared down at her. However, his glare wavered only after she retorted.

"Enjoy ourselves? We haven't enjoyed ourselves in weeks." She pouted and regretted her word choice, "I mean, everything seems so cold now." Her voice dropped further as her husband's green eyes narrowed at her.

"What are you talking about? What do you think I've been stuck in my office doing all this time?" Keith scoffed in disgust, "It's like you think I want to be away from you." He muttered and jerked his head away.

Skylar cursed herself as her sapphire eyes bore a hole into her lap, "I'm a fool, aren't I?"

Prince Keith took two long strides and held her in his arms, "No." his voice shook as he tightened his grip, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was hurting you. I am the fool. Not you." In that last moment, his gaze softened and she watched his lips turn down.

Guilt filled her senses and Skylar countered swiftly, "No, I-I shouldn't be so quick to upset. I knew what I was getting into when we married." She raised her head and cupped his jaw in her hand, "We're both fools."

He laughed, "I know, Skylar." Keith scrunched his nose and sighed as he leaned into her touch, "I've had so much work to do, and I haven't paid attention to what matters most to me."

Keith stroked her bare shoulders gently with his long fingers as she bit her lip nervously. He could stare at her all day and discover something new each time he held her or argued with her. It was truly a wonder that they'd not lost their minds yet. According to the other princes, he'd already gone mad months ago. When he'd first met her and was sucked into her calm, blue sea eyes.

"You're being awfully quiet." Keith whispered and lifted her chin up, "Speak your thoughts."

Skylar dug her teeth into her bottom lip again as she tried to find the words, "I-I just," She drew her strained gaze into his eyes, "I missed you a-and I wasn't sure that our honeymoon would feel normal. I was nervous."

"Don't be nervous with me. Please." He begged and placed a silent kiss on her forehead.

She found the corners of her lips turned up as her mouth moved on its own, "Never."

"Now," He exhaled and loosened his tie with his forefinger, "my lovely wife, may we spend some time in private before exploring the town?" Keith's eyes partially closed as his voice deepened.

Anxiously, Skylar nodded and fell back onto the bed, "Yes, my prince. My husband." She found herself grinning at the word 'husband'.

The brunette man climbed atop his wife and placed his hands on either side of her. Staring steadily into her eyes, Keith slowly lowered himself closer to her until his chest was pressed against her soft heaving breast. Her thin dress didn't leave much to the imagination as her cheeks turned crimson at his wandering eyes. His hand rose and cupped her breast as his lips collided with hers. Massaging her tender skin, he felt her hands dig into his loosely buttoned shirt, and Skylar released a soft moan into his mouth. Keith felt his entire body tense at the sound as his own groan escaped his lips. Had it been so long since they had made love? Surely this would be a crime toward Skylar if not performed daily. He should be ashamed of himself, yet in these moments, that period of inactivity faded into her fragile, dream-like smooth skin. Heat and warmth radiated between them. His heartbeat pulsed rapidly in his eardrum and echoed in his chest with each movement. Her heartbeat pounded against her own chest and reverberated into his own.

As Skylar sat up and straddled him, Keith felt his lustful gaze stare into her sensual blue eyes, "I've been without you for far too long." Only her soft response lingered in the air as he took her lips for his own.

"Princess." He teased, "You'll never go a day without me again."

* * *

_**A/N: I wish I could write more currently, but for now this is it. Will add to later. :) R&R Please.**_


End file.
